


Make You Tea

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Derek Deserves Nice Things, Erica and Boyd are alive and well, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, screw you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Derek deserves nice things, Stiles gives him nice things. It just may take Derek some time to realize what Stiles means when he gives them those nice things.





	Make You Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarusinflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/gifts).



Derek didn’t really notice it all to much at first, the little things. He had never been very good at spotting subtle hints and casual things in conversation. It wasn’t that he was dumb, but that he never really cared enough to pay attention. Those who mattered were pack and pack already had a connection that tipped them off to the important things. He had just never put in the effort into the way humans had to display their feelings.

 

So, no one could really blame him for not noticing Stiles’ little things. Like grabbing him a coffee before pack meetings and bringing flowers into the Hale (almost completely restored) house, or answering texts no matter how late at night. Derek just assumed he was being a good packmate, kind and a good listener on the nights when sleep wouldn’t come and his mind wouldn’t stop. 

 

“Would you just say yes already?” Erica sighed in exasperation one day after waiting to hear Stiles’ Jeep make its way back to the main road. She was sprawled across the couch across from where Derek was reseating himself in his recliner after seeing Stiles to the door like a good host.

 

“What?” Derek asked, pausing on his way down to his seat to look puzzled even though Erica wasn’t looking at him but instead rolling her eyes at the ceiling. Derek watches as she swings herself up into the upright position and fixes him with a look that reminds him very much of a mother scolding her child.

 

“Don’t you ‘what’ me, mister.” Erica said sternly as she walked out only furthering the comparison, eyebrows furrowed and lips pressed firmly together “I know it’s nice to be fawned after, but you need to cut the guy a break.” She’s speaking from the kitchen where she’s using just a bit too much force to pull out a glass and pour herself some water.

 

Derek, still confused, straightened up and stared at the beta thinking maybe if he stared long enough she would make sense. When that failed he had to try words again, “I don’t understand. Stiles isn’t fawning over me.”

 

“You are utterly hopeless, you know that?” Erica rubs at her temple before looking up and rolling her eyes yet again, “You know what I mean. But seriously, how can you  _ not  _ realize he is so far gone on you that it’s almost nauseating?”

 

“Because, there’s nothing to see.” Derek crosses his arms, feeling a bit defensive with Erica’s pestering. 

 

“Oh my god, why do I try?” She throws her hands up, looking heavenward. “Derek, who drives over at 8pm on a Sunday night to hang out when you’re bored?”

 

“Everyone does th-”

 

“Most often and without complaining about the time?”

 

“Stiles.” He says slowly, not sure if he should be afraid of his answer.

 

“And who got you that ancient greek book of poetry for Christmas that you’ve wanted for ages?”

 

“Stiles.”

 

“And who made you soup, hand-fucking-made soup when you got that weird werewolf flu?”

 

“Stiles.”

 

“And who -”

 

“Okay! I get it, Stiles does a lot for me, but so does all the rest of the pack. We take care of each other, make each other happy. That’s what pack does.” Derek shrugs, going back to wiping down the counter, hoping that ends the conversation. Of course not.

 

“How can you be the only one that doesn’t know that Stiles loves you more than any of us? How can you receive that much care and affection and _not notice?”_ The sentence ends in an annoyed growl that Derek has long since gotten over feeling like he has to return. “Just, don’t break his heart.” With that Erica leaves the room and Derek to think in silence.

 

***

 

“Oh, hi, Derek.” Stiles walks into his room, spotting the werewolf easily where he sits on the bed. It wasn’t as frightening as the first time it had happened and Stiles couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the surprise visits. 

 

“Hi.” Stiles stops where he was currently taking off his shoes at the sound of Derek voice, all small and a little helpless. 

 

“Is something wrong?” He turns to look at the werewolf on his bed, still with one shoe on but not caring in the name of taking care of Derek. He look a proper look and what he found only served to increase his worry. Derek’s shoulders were curling in on themselves, making his usually hulking frame look slim and easily bent. His eyebrows were furrowed in a way that Stiles recognized as confusion. 

 

“I don’t know,” The shoulders rise and fall, only accentuating the defeated set of them. Stiles had long since learned that even though to the untrained (or rather  _ uncaring _ ) eye Derek seemed to have only a few facial expressions, there were an abundance of nuances to every one of them that could be decoded. 

 

“Would you like to talk about it?” Stiles slowly resumes taking off his shoe and socks before walking towards his bed. Stiles was careful in framing it like a question, hell, at least 50% of what Stiles said to Derek were questions. It was always about giving Derek a choice.

 

“Why do you do it?” Derek asks, looking up from where he had been staring at the floor, or maybe even the fingers he has loosely laced with his elbows rested on his knees. 

 

Holding back a sex joke, Stiles smiles and tries to look reassuring, “I don’t know what you mean, Der.” Carefully he sits down and takes a short moment to bask in the heat that Derek gives off. When Derek doesn’t respond after a few seconds of open space Stiles speaks up, “Maybe I can make some of that tea you like and-”

 

“That!” Derek nearly jumps out of his skin as he turns to look at Stiles with wide, colorful eyes, “Why do you do that?” He looks a little manic when he asks, like something Very Important is determined by Stiles’ answer.

 

“Make you tea?” Stiles tries to school his features back from the wide eyed surprise of moments before, not wanting to discourage Derek from talking about whatever is bothering him. 

 

“Not just that, but, the, the coffee before pack meetings and flowers for the house and, and coming over on weekends and soup!” Stiles reigns in his smile and lifts a hand to slowly lower the finger Derek has pointed at him. He chooses to look down at where their hands are now resting on the knee Stiles has bent on the bed so he can face Derek.

 

“You mean being nice? ‘Cause I know you probably don’t believe it, big guy, but you deserve nice things.” Now it’s Stiles’ turn to shrug, not lifting his gaze from where Derek’s hand could possibly be burning a hole in Stiles’ jeans. 

 

“And that’s the only reason?”

 

“Why else would I?” His voice comes out just a tad higher than he would prefer but it comes out clear and not at all guilty sounding like it probably should. Stiles had been thinking about looking up but makes the not-at-all-cowardly decision to keep his eyes on the floor (which really needs to be vacuumed, by the way). 

 

“Well, Erica seems to have it in her head that you love me,” Derek laughs, trying to shake off some of the tension that had accumulated in his shoulders while waiting for Stiles in his room. But then he catches Stiles’ scent, softly tinged with embarrassment and maybe a little worry. “Hey, what - she wasn’t right, was she?” 

 

Now, it’s Derek’s turn to freak out. Stiles’ heart spikes and the scent of embarrassment grows and curls in Derek’s nose in a way that makes him want to hold Stiles close and stroke a hand through his hair until the scent dissipates and he can rest easy knowing his packmate is comforted. He blinks a few times at the Star Wars poster Stiles has up on the wall opposite of them. 

 

“You love me.” Derek’s voice is so quiet, he would be surprised if Stiles could actually make out what he’s said. 

 

“Surprise.” Stiles lifts his hands and does jazz hands before they drop into his lap with something like defeat in his scent. It tinges the usually spicy sweet with something dusty and wilting. Derek doesn’t like that, his wolf  _ certainly _ doesn’t like that and paces unhappily. 

 

“But you don’t actually -”

 

“Don’t you dare, Derek.” Stiles growls, low and dangerous, like a wounded animal’s last attempt to defend against a predator. “I know what I feel and none of your martyr bullshit is going to convince me to walk away.”

 

“I was just-”

 

“You were just going to insult me with salt in the wound that is you not loving me back by trying to spare me and say you just don’t deserve me or you’re too broken for a relationship,” Stiles stands from the bed, words being venomously spat from his pretty mouth now curled in what could only be described as a snarl. “But I get that,” his face softens as he looks back to Derek who watches him with wide eyes, “I know that you aren’t ready for a relationship and I knew it would be the biggest dick move to ever be done if I asked you to even try something like dating. So, I just -”

 

“Stiles-”

 

“No, I know it was still pretty selfish, to just  _ do _ things that boyfriends do. But I just wanted to make you happy,” Stiles’ eyes melt even further when he finally looks Derek in the eye, “You deserve to be happy.”

 

“If you would shut up, I’d tell you I love you, too, you complete idiot.” Derek has to hold back laughter because like Hell is he going to miss the utterly priceless look of surprise on Stiles’ face as Derek’s word sink in. 

 

“You love me?” Stiles asks, voice pitching up while he takes a tentative step forward as if  _ Derek _ loving  _ Stiles _ is hard to believe. 

 

“Of course I do, Stiles.” It’s like the words are the key to the flood gates because all of a sudden, before he can really process the change in his scent as it spikes sweet with happiness, he has his arms full of sarcastic, smart, amazing,  _ loving _ human. He gets knocked back onto the bed and Stiles is right there with him, kissing at every inch of face he can get to while Derek grips him tight and holds on for all he’s worth. His grip growing all the firmer when he remembers all the times Stiles has told him without words just how worthwhile he is. “Would you cut that out and actually kiss me, dumbass?” Derek laughs.

 

“Oh, like this?” Stiles asks as he leans back with a faux-innocent look before leaning in and pressing his lips to Derek’s all soft and tender in a way that makes his heart want to fly out of his chest and melt all of his insides in one big wave of love. 

 

“Yeah, just like that,” Derek sighs against Stiles’ smiling lips.

 

“So, kiss you like I love you? ‘Cause I think that’s the only kind of kiss I got in here for you.”

 

“I think that works for me.”

 

“Oh, good. Would hate to disappoint.”

 

“You are anything but disappointing, Stiles.”

 

“You can’t say that yet! You haven’t even seen me in bed, I’m a virgin!” Stiles tries to cry indignantly but can’t quite pull it off with the way he’s giggling. 

 

“I’m not worried.”

 

“You’re a sap,” Stiles tells him, lifting his head and dislodging Derek’s nose from his neck. Derek makes an unhappy noise but Stiles hushes him softly. Stiles smiles down at him and gently strokes his fingers over his face, tracing his nose and eyebrows, the line of his cheekbone. “But I love that. I’ve loved that for a long time.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Derek asks softly, pulling that much tighter on his waist, pressing their bodies closer and reveling in the feeling of being together.

 

“I didn’t want to push you. You always get pushed around and taken advantage of, I didn’t want you unless you wanted me, too.” Stiles does his best version of a shrug with his upper body pressed against Derek’s.

 

“I want you, Stiles. I’m an idiot for not seeing it at first, but I swear if I had known sooner, I would have had this conversation with you a long time ago.”

 

“Well, we’re here now.” Stiles sighs, as simple as that and puts his head back down into the crook of Derek’s neck and relaxes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out [@ajeepandleather](https://ajeepandleather.tumblr.com/post/163542487392/ko-fi) for more Stereky love :)


End file.
